The Nerd Next Door
by Rivers of Angelic Roses
Summary: Charlie McDonnell, English man who lives in London. I didn't dream in my whole life that I'd get to meet him. Though, there's always something either trying to get us together, or try to pull us away.
1. Found You

I am undoubtedly a nerd. A crazy, anime-loving, Doctor Who obsessed, Star War enjoying, indefinite Trekkie-claimed nerd. Though, I really hadn't counted on adding 'Charlie McDonnell fangirl' to that list. I'm a not so obsessed with him to the point where I would like, I don't know…jump off a bridge for him. Well…maybe I would if a bungee cord had been included in that deal. I've always wanted to go bungee jumping anyway. Anyhow, moving to London for a four year college class or something wasn't included in my plans for life either. And moving across the hall from Charlie McDonnell, English twenty-something who sits in his room and makes YouTube videos _definitely_ wasn't something that I thought to be possible.

It was like one chance in five million. Yes, one chance in _five million_, not one million chances, nope, I mean five million.

Oh, and let's not forget falling in love with said Charlie McDonnell an English twenty-something who sits in his room and makes YouTube videos was totally unexpected to the point where I didn't even want to comprehend it.

* * *

><p>Flying to London all the way from SFO[1] was boring. And not to mention sitting in a plane for…I forget how many hours, but let's assume over twelve <em>freaking<em> hours next to a creepy guy with sunglasses in a dark plane and a bitchy lady who would not shut up, was…to say in the least a horrible plane ride. The kid kicking my seat was nice though. You see, I actually like sitting in front of a fidgety kid because when they start kicking my seat, I treat it as a massaging chair. Yes, I am crazy. I'm fortunate to have taken a plane with Wi-Fi, because otherwise, I would've just gone insane just listening to the MGM-impersonator[2] beat boxing in my ear and spitting all over my legs.

So what did I do during this 'over twelve hour long' flight?

I watched YouTube videos. And if I had to name my top four favorite YouTubers, they would be listed in no particular order like this: Smosh, Freddie Wong, Ray William Johnson, and Charlie McDonnell. Watching all of their videos allowed me to pass the time. Though…my luck ran out when my battery was completely drained.

You could say that ten percent of my crazy was unleashed when I finally got fed up with the two passengers next to me and yelled, "Oh my God, would you two _please_ just sew your lips together?" The lady had turned to look at me with such a feeble glare that even my favorite anime character could laugh at, and let me tell you that he doesn't laugh. Ever.[3]

"_Excuse_ me?" She had asked with a British accent that I had _just_ noticed now. The man had stopped beat boxing and had decided to keep quiet. Maybe he was better off like that. "What right do you have to tell us to keep quiet when you're here just giggling at nothing?" Was I giggling? I don't recall ever giggling in my _life_. Giggling and me did _not_ go together as a pair. Now if you put me and laughing hysterically, that's a whole other story.

"What right do I have?" I asked, "I do have a right to tell you to shut up because I have to sit here for the next few hours of my life listening to you bitch about someone I don't know, and frankly don't care about. So, don't be telling me that I have _no right_ to tell you to shut up, because I'm _forced_ to sit on this plane, watching as hours of my life waste away that I will _never_ get back as you jabber loud enough for the whole world to hear compared to my quiet 'giggling'." That had put her in her place, but just for good measure, I grabbed my belongings and moved all the way to the back of the plane with steam pouring out of my ears.

This is how I met Charlie McDonnell, the one and only who is in a band called 'Chameleon Circuit' that sing songs about Doctor Who.

The seat by the window was empty, so I had taken that one. The man, who I had yet to recognize as one of my favorite YouTubers had his hoodie pulled up, and was leaning his chin on his hand. I sighed and looked at the blank screen of my iPhone. For at least two weeks, I would be disconnected from the internet once I finally managed to get to London. Because then I would have to unpack and figure out how to set up my networking system with all the weird power outlets, and etc.

In short, for two whole weeks, I was going to die of internet deprivation.

You're wondering why I don't go to a café with free internet or a book store, I mean it _is_ the twenty-first century after all. Well, I was raised as a hermit, so I don't like going out, even if I like talking to people and socializing in general, I'm just a homebody. I don't like going out as much as I should for a person my age. This has got to be unhealthy. After about another three hours, the flight attendant came by and asked if we wanted any drinks, snacks, or food in general.

Now, you see, I don't like leaving people sleeping when the flight attendant comes by; it's rude of me to wake them from their slumber, but isn't the snacks and drinks the best part? Does anyone agree with me?

So, I gently tapped his shoulder. He still hadn't woken from that. And I know he was a male, it's pretty obvious even if I hadn't seen his face too clearly yet. I shook his shoulder as gently as possible trying my best not to anger him. He stirred slightly. I sighed and decided to try asking him or something.

"Sir, do you want anything?" He didn't reply anything coherent accept a few mumbles. I decided to shake him roughly, no matter how rude this may be. It was either fate or my crazy side just wanting to wake this person up. His ocean blue eyes finally fluttered open, I wanted to gasp at the sight of them, but I was stunned. Unfortunately, I didn't get to spare a second glance at them as he turned to face the flight attendant.

"Oh, the attendant's here? I didn't realize." He said. The British accent sounded so…familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I knew that British accent from somewhere. He quickly ordered some Farley's Rusks[4] and a cup of orange juice. I had ordered the cookies as well just as a wonder to what they tasted like. Though for the drink I stuck to the, and I quote: 'fizzy elixir of the gods'.[5]

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I just…I don't know what caused me to do that. I just figure that the snacks and drinks are the best part and that anyone wouldn't want to miss it. It's like a Geico commercial, everyone I know sticks around to watch it since their so funny." I realized that I was rambling and quickly shut up. He chuckled.

"You're right; they _are_ the best part of a plane flight." He said. "It's getting a bit hot in here." He unzipped his jacket, and revealed a face that I knew all too well.

"Ohmygosh!" I said quickly. "Y-You're, y-you're-!" I couldn't think rationally and out of impulse, I pointed at him and said, "I found you, Charlie!"[6]

* * *

><p>[1] SFO is the San Francisco International Airport<br>[2] MGM is MysteryGuitarMan...his real name I forget and I don't have to time to search.  
>[3] My favorite anime character at the moment is Toshiro Hitsugaya.<br>[4] Farley's Rusks (I hope I got that right) is a cookie made for infants, but a lot of non-infants eat it since it tastes so delicious! It was in Charlie's video 'Baby Food'.  
>[5] The quote is from Smosh's second channel video, Lunchtime w Smosh: 2 GUYS 1 CHICKEN.  
>[6] The 'Finding Charlie' thing is from one of his previous videos called 'Can You Find Charlie' in which you yell out this phrase and he gives you a button. The only catch is that he has to be doing his normal everyday tasks and he won't be doing this if you see him at an organized event. I don't know if he still does this, he might, but I haven't met the guy so I don't know.<p> 


	2. Accidental Love

I thought that he would burst out laughing or just say that I was a total freak and walk away. Well, that is if you can walk away on a plane. Which would equal to skydiving into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean where there are thousands of fish and sharks, and then you'd have to include just how rough the waves are...and let's get back on topic, shall we? His blue eyes sparkled with humour, and I honestly thought that he was going to laugh. But, this is Charlie McDonnell, he does the unimaginable. And for the record, the only thing I did during all of this mayhem was stare into his sapphire orbs, almost drowning in them.

"I guess you did, congratulations." He said with a small sheepish smile. I could feel my face heat up. Suddenly, the carpeted floor became very interesting.

"Yeah..." I said. "Do I still get a button?" I asked jokingly. He blinked and seemed to get the joke before smiling wider.

"Actually, I'm still carrying those around surprisingly." Charlie said. "Tell you what, once we land in London, I'll give you a button. I don't think that its safe to stand at this current point in time." I glanced at the light above our head and suddenly I wished there was a mistletoe there instead of a cheap light bulb that wasted energy. The sign to keep our seat belts was shut off oddly enough, and besides, mine was already unbuckled anyhow.

"I can't believe that you still carry those around. How many people have you actually given the button to?" I asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You're the sixth or seventh person I believe. Though, you're the first I've ever met on a plane, so I can commend you on that." He laughed slightly. I chuckled a bit along with him.

"So, no video logs allowed on the plane, or what?" I asked. I'd never been in a vlog, and definitely not an awesome YouTuber's vlog. He shrugged his shoulders in the cutest way. That is if you could call shrugging cute. Which I doubt.

"I'm not sure, but let's vlog this anyway, shall we? I mean, we've got loads of time on our hands until we get to London, and I for one, have nothing much better to do." Charlie said. I nodded and watched as he reached into a bag that had been under the seat in front of us the whole time and pulled out a flipcam. Upon seeing it, I suddenly thought of my friends back at home who had always wanted to start up a vlog but never could because of their actual jobs that I didn't have as of yet.

"You know, my best friends had always wanted to start up a vlog." I said. "Maybe you can give me some tips so I can write them down and tell them all about you and-" Suddenly the plane lurched to the left and due to my carelessness, I found myself laying on top of Charlie McDonnell. Our noses were touching, and our eyes were glued to one another. My arms were pinned to the sides of the seat, unbearably close to his waist. His arms were thrown up a bit, and his hands hung slightly above my shoulders with the flipcam in one of them. His lips were slightly moist, and I could feel his hot breath, which sent a series of shivers up my spine. Gladly, the armrest had kept our waists from touching one another.

We didn't-wouldn't dare say a word. I felt so nervous that I could hear my heart beating a mile a minute, probably he could hear it too. Charlie's eyes glanced down to my lips before he swallowed and decided to say something.

"Um...what was that you were going to say?" He looked so nervous. The beautiful sapphire orbs had glanced off to the side. My brain was a blank, and I could barely even remember what I was saying before. Suddenly, it came back to me...when the flight attendant had been walking down the aisle and had said a very...interrupting phrase.

"Oh my! Sorry you lovebirds, but you're going to have to save_ that_ for later." She had said disapprovingly. I sat up straight as if someone had taken my spine and replaced it with a wooden stick.

"You think that this is-oh no no no no no no." I waved my hands back and forth. "This isn't what you think, it's a total accident I swear-" I was cut off by her freakish smile that didn't match up with her reply. She placed a hand on her waist and her dark eyes seemed to bore through mine.

"Mmhmm, that's what they all say." She left without another word. I wanted to leave my mouth open agape so flies could buzz in, but I couldn't do anything. I was just a statue. Charlie finally snapped me out of it.

"Uh-um...so we were talking about something?" His voice cracked a bit. I nodded shakily as if I had just seen a ghost fly by the plane or saw Godzilla heading towards Europe from the sea. I coughed and wanted to slap myself.

"Oh, yeah..." I said. "Right, my friends were going to start up a vlog, and I was wondering if you can give me some tips and stuff so I can tell them." Suddenly the world righted itself again, and it seemed as if the accident had never happened in the first place. Sadly, his hair wasn't its formerly bright red and was instead a fancy hazel colour that somehow complemented his blue eyes even more. Not that I didn't like the hazel colour, I mean whatever is fine with me.

"Sure, once they start it up, I'll be sure to watch it." I think that his charm had increased by fifty one percent.


	3. Thank You

The rest of the plane ride went smoothly, much to my disappointment. Charlie didn't seem to be complaining as he talked animatedly about vlogging and other such things about cameras. The excitement infected me after a while, so soon enough, I was just excited as he was. The thought process which followed was something similar to; 'I should enjoy it while it lasts.'

I wasn't going to see Charlie after the end of this flight, which would make me sad and I would mentally cry for a few weeks. Hey, when you meet a cute British guy that you've been wanting to see up close for a very _very_ long time, you tend to cry when you meet them and have to say goodbye. I'm glad that I even got to meet him, no matter the circumstance.

The vlog, which I hadn't been aware of that he was filming, looked like that it was going well. Once I realized that he had been filming it this whole time and was asking me a question.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just...thinking." I said. "So, you were wondering what?" Damn my distracting emo thoughts. He smiled again, almost making me go weak in the knees. If I was standing.

"How-or why are you even going to London in the first place?" Why was I here? Oh, right. Sometimes I'm glad that I'm smart.

"Actually, I'm here for a college study of sorts. I'm not even really entirely sure myself, so...I guess that I'm here for a college class." This really didn't come out the way I planned it.

"That's cool. I've never really been to a college since I had all of this YouTube stuff to take care of." There was that smile again. God, why was he so perfect? Why? Someone answer me! I haven't seen him angry or jealous or anything but happy! I don't quite understand how he can be so happy-go-lucky all the time.

I mean occasionally, I get mad and just lash out at everything. But Charlie mad? Since when? How? Why? I might as well ask every interrogative pronoun I can think of. He _is_ human, and I guess that he should get mad or angry at something every once per century. Where is this train of thoughts going?

"We're going to be landing soon." He said. The flip cam had been tucked away; when had this happened? Why was I not aware of any of this? Why am I asking so many questions today? "Well, I guess we'll be parting ways soon enough, eh?"

"Yeah...I guess we are." I'm making this story sound like a melodramatic soap opera aren't I? Damn it, I'm asking questions again!

"Yeah." He said. I couldn't really say if he was trailing off or not. I must be blinking so much that I've been missing every detail and moment that I have with him. The epitome of awesome and cute. Yes, that'll be his new title.

"Don't blink!" I said, trying to lighten up the situation. "I mean, the more you blink, the more black spots you'll have that you won't be able to explain. Why do we blink anyway? I'm rambling again..." This conversation has quickly worsened. Great.

"I think that we blink because we need to keep our eyes moisturized." Charlie replied.

"True enough, I guess. Maybe I should go Google it later." I joked. He chuckled again. I think with the rate of how things are going, I should become a comedian instead of an author.

"We will be arriving shortly in London in about fifteen minutes. Please fasten your seat belts." The pilot or co-pilot said. Fifteen minutes for a countdown. A song would be very nice about now. Recommendations?

And soon, too soon for my tastes, we were landing in London. As the plane descended, I felt my heart plummet into an icy cold ocean. No more Charlie, guy of my dreams. I sighed. Everyone shuffled out waddling like penguins. I only had a small bag to last for about a week before my other items get shipped to me. More money-wasting...yay. Unless my luggage came carried to me by owl. Then I'd be okay with that.

I walked through the rest of the airport silently. This was not at all what I planned. Meeting Charlie McDonnell and whatnot. I'm only regretting that I didn't get to know him better. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I was half tempted to whirl around and ask rudely, 'What? Can't you see that I'm mourning here?' It wasn't anyone who tapped my shoulder. _Charlie_ tapped me on the shoulder just as I was walking out of the airport.

"You forgot something." He said. I blinked, in surprise or whatever, I didn't know. What did I forget? I'm pretty sure I brought everything with me. I patted down my jacket and pockets. Nothing seemed out of place.

Then a small button was placed in front of my face. The words read 'I found Charlie' and he had comically written down the words, 'on a plane!' near the bottom of it with a small plane drawn in. He gingerly placed it into my hands. I felt a spark between our palms, and I just wanted to entwine my fingers with his. Charlie turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

I glanced at the button in my hands, and I ran after him.

"Charlie! Wait!" I said running as fast as my clumsy feet would carry me. He turned around with a look of surprise. But he did wait for me. I stopped in front of him. "You forgot something too." I said panting. Before he could say anything, I gave him a hug, and I must say that it felt really good. I leaned a bit closer to his ear.

"Thank you."


	4. Twisted Irony

I found myself heading towards the Eastern side of London past town square in a taxi. It was supposed to be a quiet little neighborhood, no loud neighbors hopefully. If there was anything I hated more than insects and loud bitchy ladies, it was a loud neighborhood. Trust me, I've been there. And it's really annoying when you have neghbors who party at three in the morning with no cause what so ever.

Charlie hadn't really reacted to my hug. I think he might've been rather shocked. I'm not sure, I've never been any good at reading emotions. On guys especially. But, he walked away with a rigid stature and a stoic face. I've never seen someone so... appalled. I'm not even sure that I'm using the correct word here. Charlie, with his mop of hazel hair that I could only wish that was its former red colour was completely rejecting me.

Not that we'd ever been in a relationship or anything of the sort in the first place. I love Doctor Who, and I imagined him as my Doctor. Specifically Matt Smith as the eleventh, because you have to admit that he's one bloody handsome devil. I'm sorry, getting off track here. Basically, I have fallen in love at first sight.

In a typical sense, it wouldn't have been at first sight, more like...love at I.R.L. sight. I'm not even sure what I"m rambling about anymore! He's out of my league. A YouTube star...I'm just a normal person who came from the land of America which people all over the world believe that it's some paradise. It's not.

No...America isn't a paradise. I was born there, indefinitely, but hardships take place everywhere and anywhere. I hate that the laws of physics and fate have to screw us human beings over like that.

Charlie...are you going to become my Doctor and save me? I beg you so.

**...TARDIS...**

I woke up the next morning, only to find a certain...mess in my bed. Great, just what the hell had I đreamt about last night? I forced down a blush as the memories resurfaced. Charlie. Me. In a bed. All alone. Romance definitely included. Why did I ever read those Fanfictions marked M and Lemon? They only fueled my...naughty dreams.

I'm not going to go into detail. This isn't the right time. Anyhow, as I turned on my charged iPhone, Good Life by OneRepublic started play. And I most certainly did wake up in London yesterday. Two days have passed since I met Charlie. They've been two horribly lonely and depressing days.

The walls that were empty didn't help my cause either. Not one bit. It just made me seem more empty inside.

As soon as I had finished washing up and cleaning that...certain mess, I decided that I would go out into town today instead of sitting at home watching Supernatural or Doctor Who and whatnot. Surprisingly, renting a season of my favorite show was a lot easier than I thought. I simply had to march down and get into the convienience store that had one of those RedBox things.

I had dressed in my favorite t-shirt, (my FullMetal Alchemist one) just to make myself feel a lot better, and a pair of slim jeans. As I got to the front door, I pulled on a pair of socks, my brown jacket, and my sneakers. I wasn't one for dressing out all fancy anyway.

The apartment complex was very simple. Flight of stairs, a hall. Flight of stairs, another hall. Third flight of stairs, another hall. Of course you could always take the elevators, but I didn't care for them. Not recently anyhow.

The flight of stairs wasn't so bad. I'm only on the third or fourth floor after all. What I didn't expect was tripping.

It was one of those days where a litterbug just happened to have spit some gum on the floor. Me, too muddled in my thoughts, didn't see it and tripped. I yelped. Okay, not yelped, screamed. Suddenly, I was caught in a man's arms, catching a whiff of his musk. It smelled wonderful. I glanced up, floored by this sudden twist in fate.

"Charlie...?" I breathed. God forbid that he flashed a smile. Irony, I don't know whether to thank you or to curse you.


	5. Why Call?

Oh my god. This wasn't happening. I was _not_ looking at my all-time YouTube star crush. I shut my eyes, hoping that this was all some sort of horrible illusion. When I opened them again, Charlie was still there. If you didn't get it the first time, _Charlie was still there_. This wasn't supposed to be happening. And all of Heaven must be laughing at me right now. God, how twisted some angels could be. Yes, Cupid, I'm looking at right at you. Stupid angel of love.

"C-Charlie?" I asked once more. "I-I didn't think that-and then that-oh my god you're really here..." I was totally incapable of finishing a single sentence. See kids, this is what happens when you fall in love. Don't follow my example until you're about twenty or older. Trust me. Then again, I don't know if you should be listening to my word. I am the girl who was so hopelessly in love that the guy just-that is something I don't want to recall.

"H-Hey." He said with that sheepish smile I knew all too well. Nerimon, or A.K.A. Alex Day was standing behind Charlie with a facial expression that could either signal laughter being held in, or a smug reaction to proving that he was right. Let's just guess the latter for now. "So…this is awkward…" He said. I looked at our situation. Yes, _ours_. Charlie had caught me by my waist, one arm wrapped around me, touching the back of my neck, and the other wrapped in front, draping on my hips. Blushing as red as a fully bloomed rose, I pulled away and straightened out my hair.

"It's uh…nice to see you again?" I asked. This did come out as a question, no need to correct it. Charlie nodded. Alex had his arms crossed over one another and was wearing a dark t-shirt and some teal-coloured skinny jeans. Charlie was just wearing his Captain Hammer shirt, something that I had noticed after a long time of watching his videos. Of course, I had seen Dr. Horrible before Charlie had mentioned it one time or another. And he wore a pair of faded blue jeans. I could only imagine what was underneath and began to blush even harder, thinking about my very…graphic fantasy from last night. "Charlie, what on Earth are you doing here?" He blinked twice. If a Weeping Angel had been nearby, he would've been as dead as a doornail.

"I…live here." The former red-head replied. I hope I heard that correctly. Did he just say he _lived_ here? If you're reading this God, I can severely wish that you punish Irony for messing up my life.

"What floor?" I asked. If he says the fourth floor, I'm going to faint.

"Um…floor four, flat twenty-two." Alex replied. Everything in the room looked as if it were spinning. Black dots danced around in my vision before I collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. Over-reaction much?

Oh hell yes.

**…TARDIS…**

Everything brightened up. I found myself laying in the 'Nericool' ly-something or another. What was I doing here? The couch felt incredibly warm. I snuggled in closer, breathing in the smell as if my life depended on it. It mumbled something that I couldn't make out. Wait. The couch _mumbled?_ That defies all rule of reality. Great, first I have a dirty dream, now there are mumbling couches! What else do I need to prove that I'm completely nutty? I looked up to find Charlie's sleeping face staring down at me. Charlie? Again? What the hell? I couldn't control my movements and stroked his cheek. Why do you torture me so?

"Because if I didn't, who would?" Came the reply. Charlie's eyes were open. Had I said that aloud? I don't recall so. What, is he a mind reader? Before I could continue on with my somewhat normal thoughts, Charlie flipped me on my back, straddling my waist. And before anything else, his lips were pressed against mine. I lost myself to the pleasure. One hand was wrapped in my hair, the other sliding down my body before I could argue against it. When it reached my…sensitive parts, I let out a gasp against his lips. I could feel him smirking against mine. Our tongues were having some sort of mini-war, sadly, he was winning. He was doing fantastic things to me, much better than I thought he could.

At first, it was just teasing, but when the fingers slid in, did I feel my eyes roll back. I let out a particularly and involuntary moan, bucking my hips against his oh-so pleasuring fingers. He stopped kissing me for a brief moment and without hesitation, slid my jeans off and threw them into a corner. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. _Now_ I lost myself to the pleasure as I felt something start to build pressure.

"Charlie!" I yelled loudly. "Oh great TARDIS! Charlie! Stop! I'm going to-!"

"Gonna what?" My eyes snapped open again. This time, Charlie was sitting next to me, placing a cool cloth against my forehead. I was covered in a sheen of sweat, and my breathing was rabid. The pleasure that I had received from my dream had started to fade away as the cloth seemed to take away the heat. I was in the Nericool ly-for the love of God! Why can't I remember what it's called?-lying on my back. Only had I ever dreamed that I'd get to this place. Now it had come true. I hope that this wasn't another sex dream, or God so help me.

"Oh…um nothing that you need to worry about." I gave a nervous laugh. "W-What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You fainted so we-" He turned his head away. I could swear that he was hiding a deep blush. "Brought you in. I couldn't find your keys, so Alex opted that we put you on the couch and take care of you until you woke up." Wow…Alex must really be trying to get Charlie a girlfriend. Because I know that my keys are in my pocket.

"Well…tell him I said thanks." Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate with the ringtone of the eleventh Doctor saying that bowties were cool. I picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

"Yeah…it's me." A familiar voice said over the phone. This was going to charge me a lot of money unless I made this quick.

"…Jake, why the hell are you calling me?"


	6. Jessica Rabbit

"I'm calling because…" He trailed off. My best friend whom I had loved when we were in middle school was all of a sudden calling me out of the blue. Something wasn't right. "I realized something." I scratched my ear. It was a habit I always did when I was nervous. Something was about to change my life again…I could feel it in my gut.

"You realized something?" I asked playing dumb. For all I know, this could be something else than what I thought it was. "So, just because of this epiphany you had, you're calling me all the way across the world?" I laughed lightly. Of course, that's what I would've done if I had still loved him. Jake…Jake Westby, my best friend.

My best friend whom I had fallen in love with in my earlier years.

"Yeah…I um…I realized that there's something that we never quite finished." He said. I breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't what I thought. I don't like the fact that I'm wrong, but being wrong had never felt so good. I placed a hand over my fast-beating heart. Thank you, God. Never have I ever been so grateful. I don't even know what I'm grateful for, but thank you anyway.

"And what was that?" I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. Good old Jake always knew how to brighten up my day.

"It's a surprise, I'll see you soon." He hung up, leaving me baffled. I shoved my phone into my pocket. Calling me all the way from America just to tell me that it's a surprise! He knows how much that I hate surprises! I stood up fuming. I think that this is the most that I've ever been so angry. And not only that, I've been robbed blind over the years by my idiotic cousin who hadn't even bothered to get a job. Charlie was still there, making me realize the second reason that I was here in London in the first place.

"Who was that?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Was it me, or was there a hint of jealousy in that beautiful voice of his? I shook it off, hoping that I was just imagining things again.

"No one really. Just my old friend in America." I said, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. Charlie seemed to brighten up at this…how weird. "Well, thank you so much Charlie." I said, sauntering over to him, trying to give off the sexy impression of Jessica Rabbit. Even if I knew that it was just ridiculous. I saw a blush creeping up on his face again as I walked my fingers up to his chin, grasping it tightly. This was all just a simple tease, but I didn't even think that he would react so much to it.

"W-Well…it was nothing really." Charlie said sheepishly, trying to turn away. My hand kept his chin in place though, and I made sure not to hold it too tightly. How much satisfaction this was giving me.

"Oh, you don't know how hard it is, being a woman, looking the way I do…" I said with a breathy voice. I saw him gulp. I leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. "It's tough…isn't it? Being a man, looking at me the way I look?" I said in the sexiest voice I could muster, pressing my chest against his. He was fighting a blush, his hands clammy, and I enjoying this all the while. Never had I seen Charlie this flustered, no matter how flustered I had seen him. I moved away from him with a hearty laugh escaping my throat. I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, how did you like the show, Mr. Valiant?" I joked. He laughed. How much I loved that laugh.

"I liked it _very_ much, thank you." I blinked before smiling a bit. Well, I should do more of this Jessica Rabbit impersonating. It seems to be working quite well.

"May I have a cup of tea with you sometime later? Or even better, come over to watch some TV with me." I said. Might as well make an offer, and I need to have a guest or two over once in a while.

"I'm not sure; Alex and I are going to dinner tonight with my mum and sister." He said, I tried to fight the instinct to look crestfallen. I failed. "But I'll try." At least he'd try. Yay! Deciding to do another Jessica Rabbit impersonation, I turned around and placed one hand on my hip and leaned down slightly, sauntering towards the door and opening it, placing a hand on it and turning back to face him.

"Goodbye, Eddie, my offer still stands firm…think about it." I walked out, staying close to the door before I shut it to listen. Stalkerish? Yes. Fun? _Yes. _

"So you have 'em in watercolours now?" Alex asked, once again quoting the movie. Charlie didn't really seem to say anything, so I just unlocked my apartment door, I could see him still glancing at me through the slight ajar door.

Before I shut it, I gave the sexiest smirk I could think of.


	7. Supernatural Surprises

I hate it when I watch Supernatural[1] at night. Not only does it make me really paranoid, but it also scares the crap outta me when someone knocks on my door in the miđle of the night. I mean, what was I supposed to expect? A normal person? I think not. And it had been even more unfortunate when I had been watching one of the actual scary episodes that'll give me the creeps for a while. Whoever invented this, I'm not sure if I should love you for having Jared play as Sam Winchester[2] or shoot you with a .45 for making me scream.

So, when someone had knocked on the door, I thought it was Bloody Mary coming to kill me through a mirror that was out in the hallway. Therefore, I screamed which only caused the person to knock louder. With nothing but a butter knife that someone had left in the kitchen, I tip-toed towards the doorway, making sure to coat the knife in saltwater. I opened the door with a quick movement and had my knife held the correct way. Yes, there is a correct way and a wrong way.

My first guess was that someone's kid had decided to be funny and ding-dong ditch my aparment. I was severely wrong. Then I thought that it was Charlie, since I remembered that I had invited him over to watch TV with me and drink warm tea.

I was wrong then too.

So, without anyother options, I decided to be like one of those dumb people in horror movies and call out some words or names. Hopefully the Hook Man[3] wouldn't come and strangle me to death with that silver hook of his. Or maul me to death with the help of a Wendigo[4].

"Hello?" I asked. No one answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I stepped out into the hallway, hoping that someone would come out and say something. This was freaking me out. A lot.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

I nearly dropped the butter-knife onto the carpeted floor. It wouldn't have done much anyway, but it was a hell of a lot better than a lame piece of junk that I had picked up randomly. Better to be safer than sorry. And, when someone decided to grab my shoulders, I nearly had a full-blown heart attack. Gladly, I didn't, but I might as well have with all the trouble this caused me.

This cruel person hugged me close, from the back. Now this was one perverted ghost. Or a really desperate one, I really didn't care. Basic point was, I needed to at least make it out alive or at least do something to wound this ghost. I raised the knife as high as I possibly could and was about to bring it down when the ghost jumped away from me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said. The lights came back on without hesitation. I dropped the knife this time in surprise. When he said soon, I didn't think that he meant soon. His hands were raised in a withdrawing manner, and I knew that he had only meant to prank me and not kill me.

"Jake?" I asked. He nodded. "What the hell are you doing here in the first place?" Jake Westby, best friend who knew just the right ways to scare the crap outta me at any time and anywhere.

"Um-I...um..." He stuttered. He scratched the back of his neck, his blond hair still in its usual messy state. I had once tried to comb the mass of tangled hair, but to no avail. The comb broke instead. I put my hands on my hips. This time in a angry way, like what a mother does when she's about to ground her teenage daughter.

"Is Michael here as well?" I asked, this time my voice was more controlled and less scared. He nodded again. I sighed. "Mikey, come out. Now." A glasses-wearing nerd dressed in a sweatshirt and some jeans walked out from behing the corner. His hair was combed in its weird style. As usual. My eyes were looking directly at them.

"Look, we really didn't mean anything by it," Mikey started. Jake finished the sentence for him. They've always done that just to annoy me. This time, I don't think that they were.

"We just wanted to give you a surprise?" Jake said, though it came out as a question.

"A surprise. This is what you meant by surprise." I huffed. "Worthington, you better make this up to me in the next ten minutes or by God, I will kill you with this saltwater-covered butterknife here and now." Sheer panic rose in his green eyes.

"Okay, okay!" He said. "Just put that down...and we'll make it up to you. Jake especially." I put it down on the ground and kicked it away back into my apartment. I'm not calling it a flat since I'm American, and we call it apartments.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" I paused. "I thought that you two were out getting real jobs, doing something with your lives instead of doing this." I gestured to them. "For crying out loud! Pranking me? And hell, Mikey! You even took out the damn power!" He smirked in his usual condescending way. I hated it when he did that and proved something right. It always happened.

"Actually, just this floor." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Of course, my expression only asked him how. "There's a circuit here that allowed me access to the power on this floor, I'm pretty sure that this one and the fifth floor have one along with the basement." He said. "I think that they were here to prevent eletrifying the workers who used to work on the powerlines here a lot. This building is pretty old. So, I flicked a few switches, and bam, you get a dark Supernatural based hallway."

I crossed my arms. "Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" Jake answered this time.

"Well, we haven't seen you since highschool, so we decided to give a little surprise visit." I forget that they're one whole year older than me. It was only pure luck that I managed to skip a grade. Unfortunately, this didn't apply for my transition from highschool to college.

"This is one hell of a surprise." I muttered. "Come in for a cup of tea." I waved them in.

"You're developing an accent." Jake said. Really? I hadn't realized. Leave it to him to see the littlest details about me. "A British one," He leaned into my ear. "And those are always the sexiest." He said in his best British accent. Which was pretty good if I must say. Without another comment, he walked into the mostly empty aparment.

* * *

>[1] A scary show about the Supernatural<br>[2] Sam Winchester is a character in this show, and has a brother named Dean. Together, they hunt the supernatural.  
>[3] The Hook Man is a character who has a hook on one of his hands, and kills people with it. Sam and Dean encountered this.<br>[4] A Wendigo is a creature that was once human that nearly froze in a harsh winter, and to survive it ate its own people. Thus,  
>getting super-speed and superstrength. Sam and Dean also encountered this in the second episode of season one. Thanks for reviewing! <div> 


	8. Clumsy Lovin'

Jake sat down next to the small coffee table that I had purchased. Thankfully, the men in the shop were more than happy to oblige to hauling the dumb thing up four flights of stairs. Michael seemed really nervous as I set down a tray with two steaming cups of tea and a platter of cookies. I never really liked biscuits anyway. They tasted odd and always gave me food poisoning.

I still wondered why Jake would say that I was starting to speak in an accent. How that happened is beyond me. And the fact that he said it was sexy made me blush. This train of thoughts also made me wonder who I was going to dream about tonight. Hopefully not a threesome. That would be severely awkward.

"So, an explanation of why and how would be nice." I said, plunking down next to them. Well, more like in between them. The TV was still on, providing a source of light. Jake took a sip of his tea quietly, then blanched at the taste. Okay, not only blanched. He choked and blanched. Maybe I made it a bit too strong. I'll take this as my payback. I glanced at him. "Do you want some sugar?" He nodded. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, digging into the cabinets to see if I had any sugar left.

Of course, I had neglected to turn on the light since I believed that I had nightvision. This is obviously a lie and a sarcastic comment.

Then I felt something crawl onto my arm.

My immediate reaction was act calm and do something rational. Okay, I'm a liar. My real immediate reaction was to scream and wave my hand wildly. I jumped back hitting my head on the fridge, then straightening up because the back of my head suddenly hurt. But, the cabinet door had closed slightly, causing me to hit my forehead on a sharp corner. The tea cup that I had taken from Michael, since he wouldn't drink it, smashed to the floor, sending shards of glass into my feet and calves.

"Ow! Holy crap!" I leaned onto the counter for support, wincing in pain. Jake had hurried into the kitchen to see what all of the commotion was. The tea cup shards had dug into my flesh, leaving small trails of blood to trickle onto the white-tiled floor. My head, which had bumped into something twice, was bruised in the back and had blood crawling down past my right eyelid, which I had shut the second I hit my head on the fridge.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked, putting an arm on my shoulder. I guess it was there to comfort me, but it didn't do any good.

"Do I look okay?" I growled. "Don't ask stupid questions or you get stupid answers." I had told him that once in middle school. He never really asked questions like that, but I hadn't known him too well yet.

Then Charlie appeared out of nowhere.

"Michael, did you let him in?" I called. Said nerd only squealed out a meek reply. I'm going to take that as a yes for now. "Sorry, I must look like a total wreck." He tried to fight a smile, but it graced his lips anyhow.

"You may look like one, you're a lot better off right now than you could be." He said. Somehow that made me feel better than Jake's 'reassuring hand' on my shoulder. But, it was nice to have a bit of comfort from him, considering that he hadn't looked at me ever. And yes, I mean the lovey dovey way. Not like the 'look at me and you'll turn to stone' thing. I'm not Medusa.

"Thanks for that. Now, can I get to a hospital before I bleed to death?" Of course, I was being sarcastic.

"You think you can walk?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. My legs didn't look as bad as they felt. I winced just trying to take one baby step. I nearly had another almost heart attack when Jake scooped me up into his arms. And Bridal style. Oh yeah.

"Let's get going." He said huskily. We all nodded and rushed out the door.

I didn't hate my being clumsy, it came in handy sometimes. As you can see the positive results. Sort of. But I should've started to hate it. A lot.


	9. Scared Witless

Jake wasn't very good at carrying a woman or sweeping her off her feet. So, ladies, if you want to date my best friend, I'm just giving fair warning. He bounced me up and down as he walked down the stairs and groaned when he realized just how heavy I really was. I'm average for my age. Charlie just glanced at us once in a while. I couldn't even see what he was thinking. Or guess what he was thinking.

Michael just walked behind us quietly and somberly. I could tell he missed home. A lot. He had a kinky girlfriend waiting at home for him. Okay, she wasn't kinky, just very...lusting. I wondered how a nerd like him ever managed to keep up with her. But, he was happy, so I can't really say anything. Jake had been single for his whole life. I know that he once had this crush on this one girl in my school that was my classmate. Though that didn't really go anywhere.

Charlie...well he has had a few girlfriends, but that really didn't bother me much. More experience the better I suppose. I really just wanted to be back at home watching Supernatural or Doctor Who, but no. I just had to get myself in a stupid accident and now I'm being carried into a cab that's headed for the hospital. Sigh. I hope that we won't be there long. I hate hospitals. Especially since I had gotten a lot of blodd testing as a kid.

"I'm never letting you give me a piggyback ride." I muttered. Jake heard it though, and he bounced me purposely this time. I scowled at him which only made him do it again. Charlie seemed to notice this exchange between us, but I ignored it for now. It wasn't like we were dating or anything so why should I worry about it now? I'll let future me deal with it.[1]

"Michael, why don't you just head back to the apartment and give a call to Jessica? I'm sure she's dying to talk to you." The cab stopped, and the he stepped out, mouthing a word of thanks before shuffled off, disappearing into the veil of night.

"How long until we get there?" Charlie asked the driver.

"About five minutes." The man replied. "Man, your girl really did a number on herself, eh?" He said to Jake. He might've blushed, but I couldn't tell because of the dark lighting. Charlie, despite how well he tried to hide it, huffed slightly. Since when could he do that? I dimissed it for blowing a strand of hair out of his face, but it sure sounded like a huff.

By the time we pulled out to the hospital, I had already started freaking out. The horrible memories of a hospital. I shuddered. Jake didn't seem to notice as we walked into the front doors. While Jake carried me into a room for checkups, which was what I was guessing, I had sometime to think for myself. Jake was handsome enough, blond hair light blue eyes, ruggedly handsome[2] and had a great sense of humour.

Charlie...he was-is everything I really want in a guy. He's perfect! Literally! I don't see how he can be. I've never seen him flirt except in that one music video, and I've never seen him angry or have a fit. None of it. And I wanted...and I wanted to see it. I wanted to be the possibly first American girl he's met on a plane to see it. I wanted to see everything I hadn't seen about Charlie.

And that was what I was going to do. One way or another.

The doctor came in, he kept giving me these glances and I knew exactly what they were trying to convey. 'Be more careful' and 'How did you manage to do this?' oh, and how can I forget, 'Take care of yourself.'? I'm pretty sure he sent a few looks towards the boys as well. But, I didn't even need to see them to know what he was telling them. Then he pulled out a needle and some thread to stitch me up. I immedaitely stiffened.

"G-Get that away from me..." I stuttered, backing away on the bed. He merely brought it closer, scaring me witless. I tired to block my face as he tried and to stitch up the wound on my forehead. "J-Jake...tell him to get it away!" I yelled. Tears were in the corners of my eyes. "Get away!" I kicked him in the stomach. The doctor didn't even seem mad about it though. He must've seen my medical record.

"Stop!" Charlie said putting a hand on the doctor's wrists. "Can't you see that she's scared?" The doctor nodded and simply bandaged me up and left the room without another word. I shook terribly, huddling up into a ball and started to cry. Jake had already left the room. "Amanda, Amanda, can you hear me?" He asked. I didn't recall telling him my name even once.

I nodded slightly. "Amanda, are you going to be okay?" I shook my head, my sobbing turned to hiccups and coughs. He sighed, I didn't know whether it was exasperation or fatigue. He hopped up on the bed, and hugged me close, rubbing circles on my back. It seemed to calm me down a bit. When I finally stopped crying, Charlie didn't let go. I pushed myself away from him slightly.

I think he thought it was rejection. He seemed sad and got ready to stand up. I did the only think that I could do at the moment. I hugged him from the back and said, "Thank you." It was muffled, but he could still hear it.

I didn't even notice that Jake was at the door, his hand halfway in turning the knob.

* * *

><p>[1] Reference from the show, How I Met Your Mother.<br>[2] Reference from the show, Castle.


	10. Naughty Dreams

By the time we had made it back home, I was ready to collapse onto my floor and sleep. Which, I did. Or almost did if Charlie hadn't caught me and escorted me into my bedroom. I thanked him, though it was just a weird mumble, and he left. Jake came into my room to ask me where he should sleep since Michael had already taken the guest room without my permission.

"Um, hey, Amanda?" He asked. I was close to falling asleep, but not quite there yet. I mumbled something which he took as a yes. "Where do I sleep tonight?" I rolled onto my back.

"Sleep with me." I muttered. I don't really recall what happened after that. I had drifted off to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat on my body again. This time, I couldn't even recall who I had dreamt about. I saw Jake and nearly screamed my lungs out, but he seemed so peaceful. I bit my lip to keep the scream from escaping my lips. His arms were wrapped around me like a teddybear of sorts, and one of his legs was draped over my own, causing his sensitive parts to be a lot closer than it should've been.

Realizing what this meant, I swallowed. What if Michael walked in? He'd assume that we did _it_ last night and then go blabber off to Jessica, which by then, I'm sure that Charlie would hear and never speak to me again. I'm still a virgin, and I wanted it to be like that for a while. I tried pulling away, since my body heat was much above average at the moment, and it was getting really hot in here. Figurative and literal. He only pulled me closer towards his lips.

"Amanda..." He whispered. I blinked. Did he just whisper my name? What in the bloody hell is he dreaming of? He snuggled in closer and placed his head on the crook of my neck, breath brushing my skin. I was ticklish, and this was just torture. Laugh and Jake wakes up, keep silent and endure torture. They were both pretty hefty. He slept oddly, but at the moment, I didn't know whether this was touching or if I should just get up. It was so hot, and our groins were pressed against eachother.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was turned on. Especially since my dream had placed erotic fantasies in my head, and I hadn't had a moment to calm myself down...I was turned on. And I really just wanted to grind into him, but that would be weird. I did the only thing that my not-so rational mind could think of.

I kissed him.

Hell, I didn't even know what I was doing, but it felt so good at the moment. Not right, but good. And the worst part about it was that he woke up. His eyes were wide open, and he was shocked, I know.

Even worse, he started to kiss me back.

I was speechless, as I should have been. He pulled away only to kiss me again, biting my lower lip for entrance. I grudgingly oblidged. His toungue was in my mouth within five seconds. It felt so good. Not stopping our kiss, he flipped me onto my back and laid on top of me. When he trailed his kisses down to my neck, I moaned. Jake placed a good love-bite, and I was just loving the heat of the moment. His hands were twirled into my hair, and mine in his.

I grinded into him as if my life depended on it. He definitely was enjoying this because I felt some movement _down there_. I blushed, but didn't stop. Now, I was nibbling on his ear as he pleasured me in ways that only he seemed to know. I wanted to scream out his name with what his hands were doing. It was groping me, yes, but once again, it felt good. His lips were on mine again, and as he pleasured me, I moaned into them several times. He pulled away and stared me deep into the eyes. I wanted more, but I knew that he had something important to say.

"Amanda," He started. "Do you love me?" That was possibly the most serious question he's ever asked me. Do I?

"Oh, Jake..." I said. "I'm not sure...I love you, but this whole 'relationship' thing is a little hard." I smirked at my sentence and placed my hands on his crotch. "Like something else." He leaned in to kiss me.

And then the dream ended.

It felt so real. It felt good too. I didn't even register what I had just dreamed about until seconds later. I had just dreamt about my best friend. Kissing me, making out with me...and all that other stuff. It was already morning, and I stood up to take a cold shower. I definitely needed one. Jake wasn't in the room, but I did remember him asking me where to sleep.

My answer was the stupidest one that I've ever come up with in the history of stupid answers.

Why did I tell him to sleep with me? That was just horrible! I don't even know what I was thinking, if I was thinking at all. Jake and Amanda, that isn't what the laws of a relationship was! It defied that! And I normally dreamt about Charlie, but tonight Jake? I already knew what that meant.

That I loved both of them.


	11. Don't Blink

After I showered, I had a burning hunger to listen to some Chameleon Circuit, but with Jake here...I just couldn't blast it as I would when I would clean the house back at home. I loved Jake. I loved Charlie. I loved both. But can I choose? I shook off my thoughts and began to wash the dishes, throughly, if I might add. I began to sing Blink softly, making sure that Jake, who was in the living room, wouldn't hear me.

"Sally Sparrow, I wrote you a letter, to make you feel better 'bout the fact that I'm gone." I tapped my foot to the beat. I remembered hearing this for the first time, surprised that it was even Charlie singing since it sounded so...Texan. And I had lived in Texas at one point. "I may be stuck in the past, but my future is vast, don't go looking for me, girl, you've got to go on." I was sure that Jake could hear me, but he didn't know that I was singing a Chameleon Circuit song.

A song written and sung by Charlie McDonnell.

Jake didn't watch Doctor Who or listen to trock songs. Of which, I am glad. I personally loved them! And I loved Doctor Who, as I have said before. I finally got to the chorus. "So don't blink," I paused. "I said don't blink!" I shaking my hips a bit. "Just look directly at them and they'll stay where they are, I think they're crying, anyway, they can't mean no harm. My eyes are watering, I'm right on the brink. I'm sure nothing would happen if I were to..." I imagined the beat playing as I scrubbed the dishes.

When I finished, I was surprised to hear knocking at the door. I took off my 'housewife gloves' as I had so dubbed them. They were a hideous yellow, and I only used them to wash the dishes. I hobbled over to the door, with much pain, and I opened it.

"Charlie!" I said surprised. "Good morning to you then!" He smiled again, and I blushed.

"It's afternoon, Amanda." I glanced at the clock. Huh, that much time has passed already? I shook it off.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked. He scratched his head nervously. Or maybe he was just itchy, I didn't know. Jake was in the room watching some news. I didn't watch the news very often, but I did once in a while when I woke up a bit too early. College was supposed to start for me in a few weeks, but until then, I was just waiting for the rest of my belongings to come.

"Um...I was wondering if you would like to go have a cup of tea with me." His eyes were cast downward, and I could tell he was looking at his shoes. I blushed. "Or coffee, if that's your preference." I laughed.

"Coffee? Really? I don't like coffee that much, it just tastes weird. Tea's more of my preference." He smiled a bit at that. "So, what day, what time, and were at?" I'm glad I managed to word that in one sentence.

"How about Cadbury Cocoa House down the streeet tomorrow at four?" I nodded. I'd probably be a wake before then. "Well then, I'll see you there." He gave me a hug, and I felt him write something on my forearm. How sneaky.

As he walked away, I swear I saw him give me a wink. 


	12. Kissing Booth

Michael said that he had to return home. Jessica was missing him terribly and on the verge of killing herself. So to speak. But, I wouldn't be sad if she did. She was too preppy, too clingy, and way too needy. The three things that I hated the most in people. No matter what gender. Clingy people just cried all the time. Preppy people were always asking stupid questions and making the best out of things when the situation wasn't going to get any better. And needy people wanted attention and needed to be taken care of like an infant.

Jessica was in short, annoying. But I never said that aloud.

I said that I had to go to the bathroom for a moment before going with Michael to the airport. Jake said he was going to stay for another few days. Hopefully they would go by fast. I sat on the toilet seat and looked at the number scratched on my arm. It wasn't sloppy surprsingly, for a person who wrote it quickly in the middle of a hug. Below that, it even said: 'call me'. Of course I would! I decided to wait on it though. I didn't want to seem so desperate and weird. And stalkerish.

I entered the number into my phone and pressed save. It beeped when it was finished, and I stood up and walked out the door. Jake was eating a chocolate chip cookie in the middle of the living room and Michael was already downstairs.

"Let's go then, shall we?" I asked. He said something, but it was all garbled since his mouth was full. I wiped my face to make sure that none of the chewed up cookie bits were sticking on there. "Gross, Jake." He was about to say something else when I clamped his mouth shut. He yelped in pain. Probably bit his tongue. I smiled sickeningly sweet. "Don't talk with your mouth full." And crawled into the cab.

The cabby sure was talkitave, after a while we just nodded and shrugged without listening. Michael thought that it was rude, but agreed to it anyway and followed our horrible example. I just wanted to drop off Michael and go home. I wanted a hot meal of chicken fetticcuni and to settle down to watch some Supernatural.

Sam Winchester, just gorgeous! I had a number of celebrity crushes, in the past. I think that now I've narrowed it down to at least two. I don't know if I should count Charlie as a celebrity or not. He is a YouTube on though, so I guess he is. Jensen Ackles is alright, but I prefer Sam. Not that he's tall, I just think that Jared Padalecki is handsomer. Not my fault, just my preference. Though his character was hooked on demon blood which kind of freaked me out for a while.

Charlie McDonnell. I can officially say that I've met two celebrities in my life. The other one was Taylor Swift, long time hero, and I met her in NYC since I won tickets to see her, and it was the Big Apple! Just wonderful! Anyway, I'm blabbering. Let's just skip to the next morning.

...TARDIS...

The next morning was a dreary day, perfect for a warm drink. I wondered if by winter would it snow. I blushed again at the thought of sitting in a park bench with Charlie, snow falling in a small drizzle of sorts, the lamposts lit perfectly, kissing. I stood up, and went to my bag. I looked at the clothes that I could wear that weren't dirty yet, and then showered. Finally I decided on something simple.

I threw on a black longsleeve shirt with a white sleeveless vest that ended at below my chest. The longsleeve had a collar by the way. Then I wore a pair of navy blue, almost TARDIS blue, skinny jeans with a pair of brown boots. It was pretty cold outside after all. I decided not to wear a jacket since I was wearing a few layers. I let my hair loose to trail down to my lower back, it twirled in odd places, though it made me look sexy at times. I checked the time. It was already three thirty. How could time fly by so fast?

I knocked on his door. I heard a few heavy footsteps and was surprised when I saw Alex, dressed in his boxers only.

"Gah!" I shut my eyes. "Put some clothes on, would you?" He chuckled.

"What? Is this a little too sexy for you?" I shook my head furiously, not bothering to open my eyes. I heard him walk away and finally opened my eyes, walking in and plunking myself on the couch. I wondered where Jake could've gone at this time. Porbably went touring around the city. I'm just hoping that he finds his way back easily.

"Oh, hey Amanda!" Charlie called. I turned around to see Charlie dressed in a t-shirt, hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers that fit him quite snugly. Casual is good. Though I'd like to see him wear a tux sometime.

"Hello, Charlie." I said. "Ready to go?" He nodded and as we walked out into the hall, he linked his arm with mine. I blushed, but thankfully it was dismissed as the cold air. As we reached the shop, a blast of warm air hit us. It felt comfy, since the cold air was chilling me to the bones. I placed my order which was a chamonile tea and Charlie ordered some fancy drink that I can only assume that he was familiar with. Once we got our drinks we sat down.

I became unblanaced somehow.

Charlie grabbed me at the expense of spilling hot tea all over my shirt. It burned slightly, but I ignored it. He had caught me with one hand.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said straightening me out and placing his cup onto the table. He grabbed a few napkins and dabbed at my shirt. Once his got to my cheeks, and I don't really know how the drink got there, he stopped and looked into my eyes.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him closer. And closer still. He didn't stop me though. Not even when our lips touched. I wrapped my arms around him and when we broke apart, I could only say one thing.

"That was wonderful." 


	13. Traffic Rush

Terrific. Fantastic. Wonderful. Amazing. Breath-taking. Mind-blowing. All of the above. That was what was running through my head at the moment. We were neighbors, and I loved him. It's the old cliche girl next door thing. Maybe this time it's actually the boy next door. I couldn't have been any happier. Were we a couple though? Was this official? I didn't know. What about Jake? I don't know what to do about him. What can I do anyway? I'm useless. I can't change fact.

"Amanda..." He said. I knew that this was a serious topic. Just by the tone of his voice and by everything else.

"Yes?" He led me outside, not saying a word. We had taken our tea cups outside with us and sat down on a nearby bench. If it was so serious as to the point where he had to sit me down to talk about this. Then it was serious.

"...I'm moving.[1]" He said it so short and simple. Charlie was moving? So why bother kissing me? Why bother, why bother doing all of this? Why anything? And most importantly where? It hit me harder than a ton of bricks. I felt out of place. "I'm moving to a house with Alex." A house? Not even a flat, but a house? I hope that this is all some sort of horrible dream or a joke.

"M-Moving?" I stuttered. I hated it when I did that. "But why? Why any of this? Why kiss me?" I felt as if I were to start crying any minute. I might as well have. "Charlie." I said when he didn't answer. I could tell that he was thinking about the next words to say.

"Look, Amanda. I care about you...but do you want to push this relationship further? What do you want to do about this?" What did I want to do? Was I supposed to say that I loved him and let him move so we'd switch back and forth? What was I supposed to do?

"I-I do. But Jake...and then you and me...I don't know." Tears started falling. I hutched up into a ball and started to cry. "C-Charlie...!" I sniffled and leaned into him, no matter how stupid this might've seemed, I was emotional on this particular day. The tea cup had been dropped onto the ground, spilling all over the floor. Still he embraced me without any harm. I really truly loved him. And I wanted to know if he could say the same for me.

Then Jake happened to walk by.

The glare he gave me was fierce. And he started running off. I pushed Charlie away and started to run after him, just to say sorry. Because I finally realized what he had come to Britain for. I ran with all of my might, oushing myself faster than I normally should've. He'd always been a fast runner.

"Jake!" I called. He was metres ahead of me. I didn't think that I'd catch catch up to him as he ran across the street. "Jake!" A car was speeding towards him gunning the pedals. He had frozen in his place. I jumped forward, forcing him out of the way.

But I didn't have time to save myself.

"Amanda!"

* * *

><p>[1] In Charlie's new video, he mentioned that he was getting a new house, and to be up-to-date, I wrote this. Sorry, not a happy ending just yet.<p> 


	14. The Boy Who Waited

My body ached all over. Anything I heard came out as weird rumbling. Whispers seemed to fly by my ears. Faint beeping in the background. The click-clack of heels. The purifying smell that made me want to gag. The uncomfortable hard rock that I was laying on. Not hard to tell where I was. After all, this isn't my first time coming to a place like this.

A hospital. A bloody hospital. What was I doing here in the first place?

My eyes refused to open. A warm hand was clutching mine, and regardless, I squeezed it, just to make this person know I was there. This person cared about me. I could tell. I could feel them, I just couldn't see them. Not yet anyhow. With a bit of a force though, my eyes peeled open suddenly. And my vision was encased in white. For one second, I thought that I had gone to heaven or if I had gone blind. But I managed to turn my head to the side, where the person was sitting.

Charlie was there. Sitting on a very uncomfortable looking chair. Of course, the chair was bleached white too. His clothes stood out from all the white. They were wrinkled, and they gave him more of the disheveled look than he already had. He looked absoulutely awful, to put it bluntly. There were dark circles under his eyes, his face pale, and his hair was a mess. He was holding my hand to his forehead as if praying. Before I could stop myself, tears started leaking from my eyes. He waited.

"C-Charlie?" I sniffed. He looked up at me, looking as if a miracle had been blessed upon him.

"Amanda?" His voice was disbelieving.

"I'm h-here, Charlie...I'm here." I said weakly. My voice was so raspy, and my throat was parched. He let go of my hand.

"Amanda!" He hugged me close, his voice sounding so relieved. I started sobbing into the sleeve of his coat. My arms were too weak to move, and I couldn't bring them to move forward to hug him back. Charlie...you waited. For how long, I didn't know.

"Charlie! Can't...breathe!" He let go of me and placed two hands on my shoulders, as if trying to steady me. Though, I knew that he was trying to steady himself more than the paitient sitting across from him.

"When they looked at how badly you had been messed up, I was so worried. There was so much blood...and they said that you might not make it out." His voice was so quiet, and so faraway. His blue eyes shimmered with worry. "Your heart stopped, Amanda."

"How long have you been here?" My voice cracked slightly, thanks to the dry air and lack of water. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days." He said, head buried into his hands, no longer on my shoulders. "Five long days." It came out a bit muffled. I felt some feeling regain in my hands, and I managed to make a finger twitch.

"Charlie...you waited for me that long?" I asked.

"Of course...I didn't want to leave your side..." He trailed of before starting again. "I thought that if I was here, you'd wake up, and I'd get to see that smile of yours again."

"Charlie..." I breathed. "You idiot!" I would've smacked him over the head, but my arms were barely functioning as of yet. "What were you thinking? You could've become ill, or something could've happened!" I tried shouting, but the loudest I could get was at a full volume of my normal sounding voice. "What if I had died? Would you have waited then?"

"That's the thing, Amanda." He stopped me midrant. "I wasn't thinking, just for your health. I didn't care about me or anyone else for that matter, I was only waiting for you." I was honestly touched. "I prayed, hoping-no, knowing that if I waited, you'd come back to me."

"Charlie," I started, leaning close towards his forehead. Touching it with mine. "You're an idiot."

"I know, but you love me for that." I laughed and shared a brief kiss with him.

"Wait, did you even eat this whole time?" I asked, but in response he shook his head.

"No, Alex brought me some food, but I refused to eat. And the nurses also brought me food and tried getting me to eat but I..." He trailed off again, glancing to the side. That was a guilty look. I knew it well.

"What did you do, Charlie?" I asked sternly.

"I-I yelled at them." He said sheepishly. This honestly caused me to laugh, which sent him in a bout of confusion. "What's so funny? I yelled at a random stranger, and you're laughing?" There wasn't any real anger behind his tone though.

"I-just can't imagine you yelling at someone!" I said between laughs. "Since you waited for me, I think that I owe you something." I said, the mood getting serious just as it was funny.

"And that would be?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This." I kissed him and pulled him onto the cot with me, weaving my fingers through his soft hair. I bit his lips for an entrance, which he allowed almost immediately. Here I was, making out with my celebrity crush. Bet that never happens much, huh? When we broke apart, I let him lay next to me and scooted over. I loved how our bodies were like jigsaw pieces. Perfectly fit. I held his hand, and leaned into his chest.

"From the moment that I saw you, yeah it had to be love. Boy, I can't help but adore you, knew you'd fit me like a glove. What a life we have in store to spend together and stuff, what a cutie, it's undoubtedly love. Undoubtedly love." I sang the lyrics to Chemical Love, even if it didn't end well for Charlie, I thought that the first stanza was sweet, and it seemed to fit us at the moment. Even if I had tweeked the lyrics a bit. But, he didn't seem to mind.

"My legs are going weak, my heart is beating fast, I'm knowing I should speak to her, but I'm not sure what to ask. I feel like my technique might not be up to the task, but she's the love that I do seek, and hey, she's got a nice ass." Charlie sang the next part of the song. I blushed knowing that he meant me. But when he wrote the song, I couldn't help but wonder who he meant in particular.

"Oh, so you think that I have a nice ass, do you?" I asked, teasing.

"Just going with the flow." He replied just as quickly. I laughed slightly.

"Shouldn't I be meeting everyone else like Alex, Ed Blann, and Tom?" I paused thinking of something really quickly. "Wait, where's Jake?" Charlie's eyes seemed to darken at that. As if a shadow had crossed over them. His teeth were clenched.

"He's gone. Back in America." Charlie ground out. Therefore, I had seen him angry. Checking that off the list.

"Oh." I said. I mean, what else could I say? "Shouldn't the doctors and nurses be here hounding me with questions and checking up on me?" Charlie's eyes brightened up again as he formed a devious smirk. Something else I hadn't seen.

"I waved them off." He said. I tilted my head to the side.

"Waved them off? When?" This caught my interest.

"When we were having 'smoochy smoochy time'." He said in my ear, nibbling on it slightly. I laughed, knowing what he was quoting, and that it tickled slightly.

"You've watched that too?" I drew small circles on his arms, basking in his warmth.

"Of course, who hasn't?" He replied. "I'm just waiting for Amy and the Doctor to get together." He twirled a strand of my hazel hair around his fingers. I used to be blonde, but as I grew older, my hair turned hazel. Not that I hated being blond, I just preferred this color better.

"So, when is the rest of your group arriving? And yes this does include Tom." Charlie glanced at his phone, which was low on battery. I looked at the date. Charlie was right. Five days since I went into that mini-coma. And it was already six o' clock. He started dialing a number, but i grabbed the phone before he could call.

"Ah, ah, ah." I said, grabbing the phone and placing on a white counter. "Five longs days of waiting, I think that you deserve more rewarding." I stood up, carefully, making sure not to pull out my IV or heart monitor, and closed the blinds and anything else that would enable anyone to see us. In the room. "You see, I normally give two surprises, and the second one is always the best." Before he could say anything, I pressed my lips against his, straddling his waist. He didn't mind.

I pulled away only to press my lips against his again. I trailed kisses down to his neck and started giving him a love bite. The heart monitor was beeping louder and faster. I ground my hips into his, and allowed him to ruffle my hair a bit as I kissed him passionately. I pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

"How far?" I asked. He blinked, seeing this as surprising.

"Um...not to far, I guess since we're in a hospital." I nodded.

"Can I at least undress you?" He was about to say something else, but I didn't give him a chance and began to strip him. My hosptial gown was very thin and the strings that tied them in the back came off easily. Fortunately, they had left my underwear on. His shirt was already off, but I had seen him shirtless plenty times before. It's internet people, the internet. I smirked deviously, trailing my hand down to his zipper.

He didn't do much but yelp as I began unzipping his jeans in the slowest manner I could possibly do without taking too long. Eager to get more 'Charlie time' as I had so dubbed it, I pretty much tore off his jeans and started kissing him roughly. He was practically naked, except his boxers. I pushed him down onto the cot, running my hands up and down his torso. I was about to reach into his boxers when he grabbed my wrist.

"Me first." He said seductively. He flipped me over onto my back and began nipping on my earlobe, trailing down to my chest. His hot mouth was on my breasts, getting the thin fabric of my panties and bra wet. Well, the side of my bra his mouth was on.

"Not too far, remember?" I said in between pants. His hands were already pleasuring me. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy. The cot creaked as I bucked my hips. This was so much better than the dreams. I felt a somewhat familiar pressure building. My breaths were becoming more labored and sweat clung to my skin. "Charlie..." I tried warning, but the pleasure was too great. "Charlie!" A cry of pure pleasure escaped my lips. Of course, I was drooling.

"That was..." I started, Charlie finished for me.

"Wonderful?" I nodded, wiping off the drool on my face.

"We should get you dressed. The guys will be coming here soon won't they?" I still couldn't believe that I had just made out and done some... other graphic stuff with Charlie McDonnell. Nonetheless, I didn't regret it. I slipped my gown on again and tried to straighten out my hair as much as I could without a comb. Charlie's hair was already messed up when I first saw him, and he didn't look any different.

Charlie called the guys in, and they came within the hour. Even Michael. Who I guess was here in London for the time being. Alex walked in and took a deep breath.

"You guys had sex didn't you?" He said. Ed, Tom, Michael, and Liam were looking slightly surprised.

"What?" Tom asked. Clearly surprised.

"It was going to happen at some point." Liam said, though I could tell he was hiding his surprise.

"You didn't..." Michael said. I caught on to what he was hinting.

"Oh, dear god, Aranda! Not like that!" Ed laughed at my uncomfortableness. "And no, we did not have sex!" Alex looked at me pointedly.

"You can't hide the sex voice! No one can!" I buried my head into my hands. The sex voice, is basically when a person has intercourse with another person and cannot hide their smugness or happiness. No matter how much they try to hide it in their tone of voice.

"We did not have sex!" I said exapserated. "We just...had a little time to catch up. I swear nothing happened except for us kissing!"

"W-Why would you think that?" Charlie stuttered. Speaking for the first time in a while.

"The facts are there, Charlie!" Alex said. I could tell he was joking, and I had to admit that it was quite funny. It was Alex afterall. "Look at you guys! I mean, how could you have not?"

"Alex, I'm barely twenty!" I said.

"Oh," Alex looked at Charlie with a smug grin. "You like 'em young and kinky, now, don't you?" Charlie sputtered. We all laughed and eventually gave up the shenanigans.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing, there is going to be at least three more chapters, and one will contain an actual sex scene! I might possibly write abother story with Charlie only he's the Doctor, and Amanda is his companion!<p> 


	15. Cold Showers

WARNING: READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. M RATED CONTENT AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

* * *

><p>They released me from the hospital two weeks later. I was personally glad that I could leave. Charlie and the boys came to visit everyday before my release. Though, he was still fussing over me as he led me out of the hospital and into a cab.<p>

"I'm fine, Charlie." I said for god knows how many times. "They said that I'd be okay." He stopped and placed two hands on my shoulder before looking at me sternly.

"Miss Kingsley, if I know anything about hospitals, it's that they say you're fine when you aren't!" I scoffed and shrugged off his hands before hobbling into the cab with my crutches. He grumbled and sat next to me.

"Charlie, if you're that worried, why don't you stay with me at my place then? Until I'm better at least." He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes again. God, how much I loved them.

"Fine. I'll bring some clothes over." He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and hugging me close.

As soon as we got home, Charlie went to go grab his clothes as I showered. I left the door unlocked so he could come back in though. I peeled off my clothes and hopped into the warm water. It felt nice to get all the grime off of me. If there's one thing that Charlie didn't know about me, it's that I loved singing in the shower and pretty much anywhere. I started singing the Hanging Tree from the Hunger Games Series.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where they hung up a man, they say murdered three." I paused. "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree." I shampooed my hair and let the water cascade down my shoulder blades and back. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree."

I sang the next two verses as I washed the soap out of my hair and conditioned it. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree." I paused again before singing the last verse. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree."

"That's beautiful." I heard someone say. I jumped and covered up my vital body parts as best I could.

"Charlie!" I shrieked. "What are you doing in here?" He had his hands in his pockets.

"I just heard you singing, and I came." He replied.

"In the shower? While I'm showering?" Well, in all due respect, he didn't come into the shower just yet. I blinked, realizing why he came in. "Oh, so you want some more of this," I gestured at my stark naked body. "Because you didn't get enough at the hospital." He blushed darkly.

"W-Well, I could leave if you want-" I interrupted him.

"Strip." I commanded.

"What?"

"I said strip. Now." He quietly obeyed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shower. "You know, I didn't quite finish yet. You wouldn't mind helping me, would you?" I said seductively as I handed him a bottle of body soap. He smirked and started scrubbing my arms and back along with my legs. It felt so soft, I just couldn't help but wonder how he did it. "You missed a few spots." I said when he thought he was finished. Charlie looked confused, so I gave him a hand by placing his right hand on my breasts, and the other on my sensitive parts.

Without hesitation, he started 'cleaning' them, stroking me in the most pleasant way I could ever imagine. I moaned and leaned my head onto his chest. He played with my body as if it were a brand new toy, pleasantly pleasureful. I grabbed his hand when I was about to reach my peak.

"Wait," I panted. "I think that you should get cleaned too." I grabbed the soap and scrubbed his body parts, and his...'shaft'. He groaned as I did, which made me proud. I don't know how it did, it just did. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I guided my entrance on top of him and lowered myself down. It wasn't painful, more than uncomfortable. I gasped as I took him in, inch by inch.

I collasped on top of his bare chest, gasping. It was so uncomfortable. He comforted me as best he could, nibbling on my ear again, and trailing kisses down my neck.

Suddenly the uncomfortableness melted into pleasure. I panted as I grinded my hips into his. Charlie's hands were curled into my hair once again. Our slippery bodies only made our sex more animalistic and rough. The shower clunked and thumped as we had rough sex. I allowed him to play with my body parts, specifially my chest. He grunted, I moaned. He groaned, and I panted. I could feel myself reaching climax as my pants became more ragged and rough.

I clamped down on him as our 'messes' washed down the drain with the hot steaming water. Yelling, I let it die down, the water washing over our bodies. I slid myself off of him, and turned off the water, letting the steam cloud part of our vision.

"I can't believe that I just had sex with Charlie McDonnell." I said aloud. He laughed. "And I'm almost twenty, and I just lost my virginity to Charlie!" I said.

"Well, it was worth it." He replied.

"Sure was." I said. "Cold shower?"

"Definitely." He replied.

"Together?"

"Not now." Charlie said. I nodded.

"Sing to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said as I clambered out of the slippery tub and wrapping myself in a fuzzy towel. "You can sing whatever you want." As he showered, I sang E.T. the Tyler Ward cover.

"You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like going floating, leave my body glowing. They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different DNA, they don't understand you. You're from a whole other world a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light." I paused, wrapping the towel closer to me.

"Kiss me, kiss me, infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me, take me, wanna be your victim, ready for abduction. Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, extraterrestrial.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this. I made it as best I could at the moment. I might tweak it later and add in more details. The best Hanging Tree version that I've heard is this: watch?v=OVwPXFdfRuY<p>

Skip to 0:52 seconds to actually skip the insturmental part and get into the song.

And the Tyler Ward cover with a video that I like, and it's a Doctor Who video of 'Eleven and Amy'! Is here: watch?v=6JyOr1HqvPM  
>If you were wondering, it is 'girl' instead of boy, but I once again, tweaked the lyrics.<p>

Type in URL on YouTube and paste the code after the forward slashes.


	16. Love Me

I showered after Charlie, not washing my hair this time. I got out of the shower and dried myself, thinking about what I had just did in the shower. My cheeks flushed a dark crimson. After promising my mom that I wouldn't until I was older. So much for that. I combed my hair out and let it hang over my shoulders. I slid on my pajamas and walked into my bedroom.

"Charlie?" He wasn't in the room. I shrugged and walked into the guestroom where he was deep asleep. I smiled and leaned against the doorframe. He looked so adorable sleeping. I felt tired myself, and too lazy to go back to my own room, I crawled in with Charlie, wrapping my arms around him, enveloping myself into his warmth. He mumbled in that cute way that he does, and I only snuggled closer to him.

Instead of my usual dirty dreams, I dreamt of my past. I remembered walking thorugh the hallways of my old school, seeing somewhat familiar faces and familiar objects. How long had it been? Years probably. The thought of this made me feel so old. I remembered that one day when I had tried asking Jake to go to the dance with me. He didn't get the hint.

When I woke up, I saw Charlie. His face was handsome, as always. I was about to go back to sleep since it was only ten o' clock in the morning when I heard a particulary disturbing sound emit from Charlie's lips. I turned around to see that his face was flushed a bright crimson, and a layer of sweat was clinging to his shirtless skin. I snuggled closer to him when I felt some movement down below. And god so help me, he was rock hard.

Blushing red, I found myself wondering what he was dreaming of, and I hoped that this wasn't a dream. I inched away from him, making sure not to wake him up. I slid off the bed carefully and made my way into the kitchen for some breakfast.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and started cooking, finding that my desire for Charlie's lips growing more with each passing minute. Once I was finished cooking breakfast, which was eggs, toast, and bacon, I shuffled back into the room to wake Charlie up, placing the plates on the coffee table.

"Charlie," I called softly. I knew that it wasn't going to work, but I did it anyway. I shook his shoulder, but no response. Sighing, I crawled on top of him and placed my knees on either side of him, my arms by his shoulders. I jumped sort of, trying to wake him up. It really didn't work. I tried again a few times when he finally woke up.

"Amanda?" He asked, his face confused. When he realized that he had morning wood, as I think they would call it, his face became flustered. I was surprised when he smirked and said, "Oh, I see." In the sexiest voice he could muster. It sounded like he dropped a whole octave.

"Wait, Charlie I-" I started, but was interrupted by his lips on mine. He slid his hands under my shirt and pressed his hips against mine. I couldn't help but moan into his lips. I pulled away before this could get too intimate. "Charlie," I started sternly. "Can we continue this later? I mean, we just had sex yesterday, and I really-" He kissed me against my will. "Okay, let's just clear up that problem for you." I grinded up against him as he thrust his hips into mine. He stopped for a moment.

"Amanda, I-" I placed a finger against his lips.

"Me too." I slinked my arms around his neck as I kissed him. "I love you too."

We laid back on the bed panting, drool was still sliding down my chin, and my legs quivered. My hair clung to my neck and back along with the sweat.

"For a second time, you're really good at that." I said breathlessly.

"I'm good at guessing." He responded.

"Breakfast?" I threw on Charlie's spare shirt. The nerd shirt, by the way.

"Sure, lead the way." I grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. We ate in silence, watching Supernatural. And thank god that I skipped the 'My Bloody Valentine' episode.

"Charlie, I'm going to be going to school in a few weeks, you know that right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and?" He asked in a voice of pure confusion.

"What are we gonna do? You're moving into a house, and I'm going to have to stay in this flat..." He grabbed my hand.

"We're going to make this work, I promise." And never had I heard something so touching.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL? Yes. SOON? Out now. HOW MANY CHAPTERS? Wait and see. WHAT'S IT ABOUT? Read the summary.<p>

Thanks for reviewing everyone! The sequel is called, The Nerd Next Door: Fall Season. I love you guys!


End file.
